Operation Broom Closet
by shweeps
Summary: Tala has had enough of Kai and Rei doing nothing about there obvious attraction for each other and takes matters into his own hand's. Warning this story includes alcoholic twister, strip snap and much much more! Kai x Rei and Tala x Bryan ? Complete!
1. Coffee And Kiwi

Disclaimer: - I do not own Beyblade, or any of its characters ... if I did, there would be so much more Rei x Kai fun stuff : Ciao

Summary: -Tala has had enough of Kai and Rei doing nothing about there obvious attraction for each other and takes matters into his own hand's. Warning this story includes alcoholic twister, strip snap and much much more! Kai x Rei and Tala x ?

Key

"..." speech

'...' thought's

/.../ Psychic Waves

* * *

Title: - Operation Broom Closet 

Tala's POV

'Damn it I can't take it anymore, there staring at each other... again... It's like a bloody tennis match, Kai looks at Rei, then looks away, Rei looks at Kai, then looks away. It's been going on for the best part of an hour now...I may have to hurt one of them soon...Or both...I wonder why i can stash the body's. Confused? let me explain...Rei has a thing for Kai, Kai has a thing for Rei only they don't seem to want to acknowledge it. I mean they must know how the other feels about them... They can't be that thick? Can they? For god sake when will the torment end! I can't watch the TV anymore they're too distracting. Something has to be done' Tala thought finally breaking at the very un-nerving sight before him suddenly a small concluding smile found it's way to his face 'Hehehe... I know exactly what to do'

Kai's POV

'Oh shit, Tala's got that look in his eye's again, you know the one that means hes got something evil and sadistic planned... The one that means me having to dress up as a cheerleader and sing the hokey cokey... Damn it that was a very stressful time... Who knew cheerleading skirts were so damn tight, sure it looked so much better on me than those preppy blondes you usually find wearing them, but it was still tight. Anyway back on track... I wonder what he has planned this time, what ever it is it can't be good for my reputation, or my health for that matter. I just know this is going to result in years of therapy and a hell of a lot of coffee, hold on just one cotton picking second, why hasn't Tala made me coffee. This is inhumane and cruel I need coffee. I think I'm going to hyperventilate ... I know! I shall attempt to send him psychic messages telling make me a god damn cup of coffee!... Ok here we go.' _/Tala, coffee for Kai... Kai needs coffee... Coffffffeeeeeeee... Kaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii... Goooooooooo... Makkkkkkkkeeeeee... Now you stupid ass hole/_

Rei's POV

'Hmmmmm. I wonder what's wrong with Kai he looks like he's stressed... Back massage! No, down Rei down, control yourself. This is not the time or the place for that. Remember Tala is watching you're every move. If he even sniff's the slightest hint of attraction hell start the plotting stage of how get Kai and myself to do unspeakable things together' Rei takes a second to ponder over said unspeakable thing's then snaps out of it...'No!Get a grip'

"Yeah a grip of Kai"

"Who said that"

"It is I, Your inner conscience, you may call me Kiwi"

"Kiwi?"

"Yes Kiwi"

"Why Kiwi?"

"Why not Kiwi?"

"Because it's stupid"

"No it isn't"

"Hold on, why am i having an argument with my Kiwi... I mean conscience!"

"Because your crazy"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"...

Tala's Pov

'Ooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy this is odd, Now they've seemed to have ditched their antics of tennis stare and instead Rei looks as though hes about to run out the room crying and well Kai, Kai looks strained, as though hes trying to pass a pineapple. if you've ever seen someone try to pass a pineapple you'd know what I mean And now suddenly I have the overwhelming urge to make a cup of coffee and give it to Kai...I wonder why.'

Normal Pov

Tala get's up and wonders into the kitchen still puzzling over his sudden urge to make a cup of coffee for Kai but still manages to continue his evil scheming, as all evil schemer's do. Where as back in the lounge Rei finally decides to ignore his newly discovered inner conscience (until it has something civil to say) and looks over to a now smug looking Kai.

"So...Kai, ummmm...how's the budgie doing these days?"

"What budgie?" Kai asked looking rather confused

"You know ... that budgie you have" Rei replied looking as confused as Kai if not more so

"I don't have a budgie"

"oh"...

There was a long awkward silence between the two that was only broken when a large BANG resided from the kitchen followed shortly by the smell of smoke and Tala's screams of dismay.

"Stupid fucking coffee machine...Third fucking time this month...I'm going to smash you into tiny little pieces, then collect all those pieces and jump on them until your dust, then I'm going to incinerate you MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Um ... Tala? you know it can't hear your threats don't you?"Rei asked nervously from the doorway, Kai only sighed at Rei's choice in goading Tala into one of those odd conversations you get when talking to Tala. The fact that Kai only knew that Tala was capable of such a conversation was reason enough to worry about his friends state of mind.

"Ah, but it can my dear Rei, trust me, it can! That coffee machine has a mind of its own .. so, I'm assuming that if it has a mind of its own it must be able to somehow understand me and this concludes that it can hear my threats and is currently quivering with fear as I plan it's painful demise" Tala explained as though Rei was a very small child and Tala was explaining something really quite simple, lets say two plus two for example.

"Great rationalization Tala, there is however one slight flaw in your devious plan... At present your coffee machine just blew up and anyway do you actually belive that crap you just sprouted or do you just say it to sooth your already troubled mind?" Kai asked slightly cheesed at the fact he would no longer be able to have a nice cup of coffee. Tala let out a small sigh showing no sign's of actually listening to Kai, instead he looked at both Kai and Rei in turn remembering his earlier plans and smiled.

"Fine, it just makes me feel better, happy?" Tala said humoring his friend but still pouting none the less.

"Ecstatic Tala" Kai replied in his usual sarcastic tone

Tala's POV

That's it Kai laugh it up after tonight you will be praising me as the almighty Tala. I will get you and Rei together even if I have to revert to playing dirty...And I mean that quite literally. Operation Broom Closet is now in effect. First thing's first I have to get Kai and Rei completely and utterly hammered.

"Yeah yeah, now ... who's for vodka!" Tala asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Suddenly his small smile grew as his two younger friends (I'm basing this on the last season so Kai & Rei are 16 and Tala is 18) looked at each other with an almost scared look on their face's. Tala knew what was coming Kai is going to try to come up with some half witted plot and Rei is going to try and run screaming from the room after mentally working himself up that something bad is going to happen...'This should be fun' he thought smugly readying himself to pounce on Rei if he tried to split.

Kai's POV

'This is bad, very bad. Tala only shares his alcohol when he's up to something. I must think up a good excuse to get out of this. Hmmmmmmm now which excuse should I use from my list' Kai ponders for a second before determining which believable excuse he could use.

Normal POV

"I can't i only just had coffee it will play havoc on in my stomach"He says trying to hide his smug smile at thinking he got out of this one. His Smile however does not last long as Tala smiles back at him.

"But Kai you didn't drink any coffee remember my machine broke down" Tala said to innocently to be believable

"Oh yeah how silly of me"Kai said in defeat. For the first time Kai looked at the offending machine and noticed a 'not too' conspicuous base ball bat placed right next to the coffee machine. Kai's eye's glistened with unvoiced hatred for his older friend with only one thing running through his head 'you planned this'

Kai's attempts at sending death glares that would send even the fearless of people running was wasted however as at that present moment all Tala's attention was on Rei as he could see the first tell tale sign's of panic in his golden eye's.

Rei's POV

'Oh no not alcohol, I know were this is leading! This is all going to end up with me becoming a sex slave to Boris (shudders at the thought) I'm too young to die! I must find a way out of here before it's too late

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A SEX SLAVE"He yelled at the top of his voice turning a full 180' and running full force into the door frame and flying backwards onto the floor.

Kai just looked at Rei wondering how he came to that conclusion before bending down and helping him up to his feet not before sighing heavily as the begging of a headache began to throb against his skull.

"I'm sure Tala isn't going to make you into a sex slave Rei, right Tala..."Kai trailed off as he turned to face Tala who was currently rolling on the floor tears flooding from his eyes, apparently he had found the incident highly amusing.

Kai let out yet another sigh as his headache intensified and shook his head and tried to think of the best way to redirect the current topic of conversation before Tala got any idea's.

"Soooooo were's the alcohol"

* * *

So that's the end of chapter One. Please read and review so that I know weather this is worth continuing. Thankies - 


	2. Elephant Tranquilizers and Mystery Calls

Hi I just couldn't stop typing this one so here is the new installment of Operation Broom Closet enjoy

Just so you know I may be a bit slow on the next update because ill be on holiday but ill be sure to do the next one as soon as is capably possible without spraining anything -

Elephant Tranquilizers and Mystery Phone calls!

* * *

Tala snapped out of his momentary laughing fit and smiled at them a million thoughts running through his head most of them plots of what to do next although one perculier thought running through his complex and totally insane mind was that he should try breeding a turtle and a rhyno to get the ultimate dominant species on this planet so it may take over the world using a cross between penguins and squirrels as there army. Although if asked this Tala would deny the whole thing and blame it on indigestion.

"I'll go get it why don't you two make your selves useful and grab a deck of cards and the twister game out of my cupboard"He said waiting till the two had left till he magically pulled out a set of keys from god knows were and unlock his trusty cupboard of alcohol and crackers. He then retrieved two bottles of vodka and one bottle of his special concoction he liked to call backwards blue dragon. (I don't know if I've spelt it correctly but there is actually a drink like that in Japan if not do correct me but I haven't had it in ages but as I was saying this drink knocks you off you feet after one glass so of course I just had to add it here somewhere -) Tala then headed for the lounge to wait for the others retrieved the games.

Tala's POV

'hehehe this is perfect all I have to do is wait un till there totally drunk then I Handcuff them together to the bed and leave nature to run it's course MUHAHAHAHA. In the meantime I will have to find a way to amuse myself... hmmmmm what to do.

Tala pulled out a trusty notepad with '101 ways to amuse yourself Warning not for the fain hearted'. He then began to scan through the pages for something to do.

'Make cheese faces... nope to infantile...listen to the voices in your head' Tala thinks for a second and shrugs then began to listen to various different voices echoing in his mind

"were all going on a summer holiday ..." Came a rather similar voice to Boris. Tala didn't even want to know the answer to that one so he swiftly moved on

"You know what you should do Tala, Something that would totally and utterly amuse you but scare the hell outta the others besides this is only so much fun when you have one evil schemer" Tala didn't recognize this voice but he still liked it's path of this conversation.

"Ok so what should I do?"Tala asked back unaware that he was actually talking aloud seconds later an evil smile appeared on his face and the unmistakable glint in his eye that could have even sent Boris running for his mommy

"perfect"He said picking up the phone and dialing a few numbers.

Kai's POV

'this is bad this is very very bad not only is Tala consulting the 'voices' i.e his inner demon but he has also come up with some new means of torture' Kai sighed 'the worst part about it is he also has some extremely lethal looking alcohol placed out on the table and he was phoning someone... it had better not be another stripper I don't think i can cope with another one.'

"Hello"Tala's words rang through the room "It's me Tala ...I just phoned to see if you are doing anything ... uh huh ... yeah... I know that was extremely fun...but then again it was a guy night club so one does have to expect bondage of course" Tala said in a disturbingly serious voice as if what he had just said was the most normal thing in the world.

Kai's jaw dropped...'this is bad...BONDAGE WHAT THE HELL! ... okay calm... the good news was it wasn't a stripper the bad news was it wasn't a stripper and there for could be 100 times worse ... I think I'm going to cry ... I know if I back away slowly I'll be able to make a break for the door and no one will be the wiser to my plan' Kai nodded now all he had to do was back away extremely slowly.

"Yes hold on a second would you... Kai Hiwatari if you even think of leaving this house I will hunt you down with and elephant tranquilizer and you'll find yourself signed up to a BROTH AL!" Tala yelled and the fact that Kai came scampering into the room and sat down on a chair shortly followed by a very nervous Rei who looked extremely frightened proved that Tala was crazy enough to go through with his threat.

"sorry about that ... yes ... well you see i need your help I don't suppose you'd be interested?"Tala said as if he had not just lost his temper and that he was in fact fine.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of town

Bryan was sat in front of his TV extremely bored and wishing there was something fun he could be doing when the phone rang he got up and walked over to it picking it up slowly and placing it next to his ear.

"hello?"He said trying to stifle a yawn that threatened to escape.

"hello" Came an all to familiar voice "It's me Tala ...I just phoned to see if you are doing anything" Tala said down the phone

"not really I'm extremely bored at the moment" Bryan sighed

"uh huh ... yeah... I know that was extremely fun...but then again it was a guy night club so one does have to expect bondage of course" Came Tala's sickly sweet reply Bryan smiled now to someone who didn't know that little conversation would have been totally random and scary but Bryan being Bryan knew exactly what was going on. Kai and/or Rei were round at his house and one of them was listening in on his call

"Tala we already have to pay for Rei's therapy lets not add to the list shall we"He sighed but none the less began to chuckle at the thought of someone hearing that tab bit of information.

"Yes hold on a second would you... Kai Hiwatari if you even think of leaving this house I will hunt you down with a elephant tranquilizer and when you finally wake up you'll find yourself signed up to a BROTHAL!" Tala yelled causing Bryan to extend the phone to arms length before determining it was safe and placing it next to his ear again and laughed.

"Sorry about that"Tala sighed going back to his usual self

"I'm guessing your up to something"He smiled

"yes ... well you see i need your help I don't suppose you'd be interested?"

"I'd love to when and were and what 'items' should I bring along?" Bryan asked

"Tala-kun who's on the phone"Rei's nervous voice came from the other end

"ummm it's the pizza delivery"Tala responded almost too innocently

"no it isn't give me that phone"Kai said and an audible scuffle could be heard then a squeal

"Tala-kun please stop strangling Kai-kun with the phone cable"Rei said almost hysterically "Kai-kun please stop hitting Tala-kun with the alcohol" Next thing you know there was a loud THUD and then some rustling.

"damn it Rei"Kai said in his monotone voice

"you still there?"Tala asked coughing slightly

"yeah I'm still here errrrr what just happened"Bryan asked trying to keep from letting any amusement show in his voice the last thing he wanted was to encourage him.

"oh nothing much ... Kai jumped at me trying to get the phone so I wrapped the wire round his throat he then had the audacity to grab MY alcohol and started pounding me on the head with it in which time Rei fainted and Kai is currently giving him mouth to mouth"Tala sighed "tongue and everything"he snickered

"I am not!"Came a loud voice followed by a whooshing noise and another THUD

"I warned him id use the tranquilizer"he sighed "Anyway can you come over to my place now and bring an evil plotting mind, a pair of handcuffs, some chocolate sauce ohhhhhh and bring some of those spicy nachos would you"Tala said sounding very excitable.

"What are the nachos for?"Bryan asked skeptically

"Me ... I'm hungry"he sighed

"Ok give me half an hour I need to buy the food and locate my handcuffs"he said

"Your the greatest Bryan see you soon"Tala said in a sing song voice and put the phone down Bryan followed suit and smiled

"Well looks like I'm not gonna be so bored after all"He said to himself before heading off for the task in hand.

Tala's POV

'Finally my evil brilliant plan is in motion soon the whole world will know of my genius Muhahahahaha! cough okay next I shalt set out the twister mat and we shall play alcoholic twister hehehehe this is going to be fun" Tala's eyes gleamed with mischief and unsaid evilness 'Things are going perfectly' He thought picking up the twister mat and setting it up.

* * *

Okay i hope you liked this one ... I'm sorry it didn't have much Rei x Kai in this one but the next few should help justify it. Please please please R&R so I know weather it's worth continuing trust me it really does help with writers block when my ego has been boosted - see you soon. 


	3. Tala's Tainted Twister

Disclaimer: - I do not own Beyblade, or any of its characters ... if I did, there would be so much more Rei x Kai fun stuff : Ciao  
This one took me ages to do... I'm really sorry for that I was on holiday then I got back and had to revise but at least it's done  
Key  
"..." speech  
'...' thought's  
/.../ Psychic Waves

* * *

Tala's Tainted Twister

"Owwwww hey Rei be a little more careful were your putting your hand." Kai yelled indignantly

"It's not my fault im not flexible!" Rei protested

"I'm gonna ruin my back doing this." Kai moaned

"Stop whining. It's fun?" Tala said rather enjoying himself from his position on the sofa

"No.It's not" Kai sighed "what on earth possessed you to make us do this Tala" He continued

"Hey, you're not allowed to lean on me." Rei said

"Don't be mean." Kai begged his hands practically giving up on him from being in that position so long

There was he short silence before Rei sighed. "I'm very uncomfortable right now."

"You're uncomfortable? Take a look at my position!" Kai yelled from his position beneath Rei

"Boys stop bickering and Rei left hand red"Tala said he was snickering the board actually said left hand green but what fun would that be.  
There was a lot of shuffling and Rei moved his hand to a free red spot on the twister mat unfortunately this caused a wide manor of problems the most serious of which was the fact that Rei's face was now hovering just above Kai's member. The second equally embarrassing fact was that Rei was now the color of a strawberry. The third and final fact was that Tala was snickering at the two's predicament.

"You were saying" Rei said

"Left foot on green." Tala said to Kai who moaned and attempted to move his foot on the green spot which also accomplished a startled yell from Rei and Kai's pelvis moved upwards.Silence...Well that's not entirely true Tala was still snickering to himself but had now began to sing im a little teapot in his drunken state.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kai said after a heavy silence.

"Right hand on yellow" Tala sang out then went into a hiccuping fit.

"It's worse for me. And there aren't any yellow ones left" Rei sighed

Tala span the wheel again, "Left hand hikon blue then."

Rei moved his hand to the blue dot and turned his position so that he was facing up now. Kai was underneath him,His Lips inches from Rei's ear

"Kai as nice as it is to have you breathing down my ear could you please try a bit of restraint" Rei asked

"Left foot hik on blue.hik" Tala said continuing his hiccuping frenzy

"Kai"

"What"

"Why are we doing this again?"The younger boy asked

"Well..."

* * *

Flashback  
Kai woke up rubbing his head which was throbbing like hell but not as much as his ass he looked down to see what was causing this monumental pain to discover there was a dart sticking out of it damn it Tala ill get you back for this count on it you evil ... evil person Kai sighed and pulled the dart out causing him to whimper he then looked round the room to find rei was up and cowering on the sofa and Tala had drunk nearly the whole bottle of the evil looking liquid Kai had earlier used to bash the git on the head with.  
Kai got up and rubbed his head once more and earning the attention of both Rei and Tala who both looked happy to see he was awake but Rei's looked showed how he was only happy because he was worried were as Tala was happy because he could now go onto stage three of his plan Twister 

"How about we play a harmless game of twister"Tala suggested happily his face portraying his not so innocent innocence.

"Anything you do is never harmless Tala"Kai said tierdly suddenly there was a loud cocking noise and Tala had produced his trusty tranquilizer his face was just radiating evil.

"You will play twister and you'll enjoy UNDERSTAND!"Tala said ... honestly there was no negotiating with him when he was like this he was like a kid who couldn't get the really cool toy in the window.So Rei and Kai nodded quickly and Tala's face lit up once more as they began to play twister.

End Flashback

* * *

"Oh yeah"Rei said distantly "by the way how's your ass?"Rei asked 

"Numb" Kai replied

Tala span the twister board once more and just as he was going to announce the next spot to move to the door bell rang causing Rei to collapse onto Kai in the most unceremonious way possible and pressed his groin to Kai's hip. Tala skipped over to the door and opened it and Bryan walked it and looked at the two on the floor.

"Darn it i missed all the action"Bryan moaned looking upset

"No you didn't we were just getting started" Tala said brightening up as soon as his friend arrived

Kai's POV  
'What's he doing here... oh god this is worse than I thought if hes here ... I need to escape soon last time these two got together I was practically forced to do the fullmonty... Damn it Tala's stupid bottle is sticking into my leg' Kai let out a disheveled sighed and then realized what it was that was poking him in the leg and blushed bright red.

"Errrrrr Rei could you please move"Kai asked ergently but it was to late Tala had retrieved a rather smutty looking photo of the two of them

"This is going in my album"Tala smiled

"I'm sorry,i'm sorry im sooooo sorry"Rei kept apologizing

In the mean time  
"So why did you need my help Tala" Bryan asked in a hushed voice

"I need you to help me drag one of these two to the broom closet"Tala said evilly

"Why is it even called a broom closet a) it's the size of a normal bedroom b)there are absolutely no brooms in it" Bryan stated

"Does it Matter? Anyway I need you to help me pounce on them and drag them to the broom closet"Tala said expectantly

"I'll do it" Bryan smiled and they both turned to Rei and Kai who had abruptly stopped what they were doing to look at Tala and Bryan, seconds later the two looked at each other and ran screaming from the room Tala and Bryan hot on their trail.

Okay ill leave it here hehehehe im mean hoped you liked it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reveiw gets on knee's and begs you guys have been great so far.


	4. Hiding Places And Conversation With Kiwi

Disclaimer: - I do not own Beyblade, or any of its characters ... if I did, there would be so much more Rei x Kai fun stuff : Ciao

Ok I've dedicated the first half of this chapter to Rei seeing as I haven't really contributed him as much as I should. Well enjoy this chapter I love this one

Key

"..." speech

'...' thought's

/.../ Psychic Waves

* * *

Hiding And Conversations With Kiwi

It was dark, very dark ... too dark in fact. What was he going to do! He was positive Tala and Bryan were still searching for him and Kai. Rei stood there in the dark confined room of the cupboard located in Tala's bedroom. A million things were running through his head at that moment and none of them positive thoughts or at all helpful to his already troubled mind.

Rei's POV

'Oh god oh god, what if they find me...im doomed, so dooooooommmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddd' Rei thought banging his head on the door in a moment of depression.

"Hey Tala I thought I heard something in your room ... I think it was a banging sound" Bryan said his voice was slightly muffled but still coherent. Rei stiffened 'how stupid can I get I mean here I am trying to hide and I give myself away by banging my head on the door' He scolded himself silently telling himself not to make another sound or who knows what would happen.

"Tala should I check it out?" Bryan asked only inches away from the door

'nooooo nooooo don't check it out!' Rei thought begging anyone watching down on this humorous perdicerment and laughing not to be that mean.

"Yeah they might be hiding in there, why don't you check the cupboards"Tala said an almost evil sound in his voice.

'noooooooooo don't look in the cupboards' He was practically on his knee's groveling. If he had the choice he would lick serious amount of boots just so they didn't find him. A noise was heard on the other side of the door and the handle began to move. Rei hung his head in defeat, this was it he'd been found now, he'd be put through god knows what!

"Hold on Tala I just saw Kai downstairs quick get him" Bryan screamed giving chase

"Hehehehe we got him now!" he said there was banging and crashing as the two teens bounded across the room and down the stairs after Kai.

'Poor Kai' Rei sighed 'ah well better him than me' he said letting out a long heavy sigh as he realized just how close that had been.

"_That's nice of you I'm sure Kai will be thrilled_" An all too familiar voice uttered from the deep dark depths of Rei's mind.(try saying that 5 times fast) It was Kiwi.

'Not you again, besides Kai will forgive me, he would feel the same if he were in this situation' Rei countered trying to help ease his guilt. He was absolutly terrified of what would happen should Tala and Bryan find him.

_'Awwwwwwww is poor Rei scared, don't worry I'm sure Kai will hold your hand till the danger has passed' _Kiwi said in a mocking voice you would use for consoling a baby or a dog.

'I'm warning you quit it or ill put you in your place' Rei said harshly trying to sound intimidating but failed miserably

'Oh yeah and what are you going to do...Incase you haven't realized you're talking to voices in your head' Kiwi said and Rei swor he could sense Kiwi smirking in the way only your subconcious could smirk.(Which is rather intimidating actually ((not that i know)) and scary).

_'you're a fool' _Kiwi said

'Watch it' Rei said testily

_'fraidy cat' _Kiwi continued

'This is your last chance' Rei said his temper rising 'One more word and ill send you into next week' He said

_'Kai's kitty' _Kiwi finished smugly contempt with his safety inside Rei's head. Rei wouldn't be dumb enough to hit himself.

Tala's POV

'Damn it I lost him I'm sure he ran this way' Tala thought sighing 'I can't see why they ran off it's not like i'm going to boil them in butter and feed them to the fis-'Tala's thoughts were interrupting by loud noises

BANG...CRASH...THUD...SMASH...WHOP...WHACK...THUD...ect ect

'What the hell!' He thought. Tala slowly and cautiously climbed the stairs to identify what was making all the noise. It was coming from his room he slowly entered to find the most hilarious thing he had ever seen. There rolling round on the floor like a fish out of water was Rei fighting himself screaming abuse at someone named...yep you guessed it Kiwi.

Normal POV

"I'm going to kill you Kiwi!" Rei screamed trying to strangle himself "Hahahaha now who's a whipped cat?...I dare you to say that again... oh yeah ill asphyxiate us both...me the lunatic! ill show you just how crazy I am...LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!"came Rei's strangled voice as he began banging his head on the floor.

"Ummmmmm Rei you ok down there" Bryan asked once he had joined Tala who was unable to speak because he was clutching his sides laughing and gasping for air at the same time. Rei had stopped fighting at the sound of Bryan and now looked ashen faced, not only had he been spotted, he had been spotted fighting his subconscious. Rei realized his mistake and possible downfall and realised the door was left un-gaurded and so did Tala who with some difficulty stopped laughing and quickly pounced on Rei.

Kai's POV

BANG...CRASH...THUD...SMASH...WHOP...WHACK...THUD!

'What the hell is going on up there it sounds like a fricking heard of elephants is charging through the house... although that would explain why Tala has that elephant tranquilizer, so I wouldn't be surprised much' Kai thought listening from his crafty little hiding spot behind the curtains. The next thing Kai heard was a loud girly scream followed by alot, and I mean ALOT of evil laughing.

"Tala I'm begging you please don't do it. I'll clean your shoes just leave me alone!" Rei's yells could be heard quite clearly. Rustling could then be heard from upstairs soon followed by even more banging and screaming.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kai didn't know which of the two teens produced that totaly evil laugh but he was beginning to feel bad for poor Rei

"No! NO! anything but that!...anything but that!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rei's earsplitting scream resounded through the whole house.

THUD!

All went quite and Kai sighed 'Rei were ever you are, know that I pity you, but you never were good at hiding...well I'm one to talk im hiding behind lime green curtains. Hold on one flicking second!...lime...green...curtains...Oh god this is worse than I thought!' Kai stiffened as he heard footsteps slowly decend the stairs and get closer to him then stop. Suddenly the curtains was drawn back and a VERY malicious looking Bryan stood in front of him with...

Bright.

Fluffy.

Pink.

Handcuffs.

Kai ran not even bothering to look back 'There is no way on the face of evil green turtles they are sticking those...those...those...things on me!' Kai thought making his way for the door but he stopped abruptly when he saw Tala was already stood there with a

Bright.

Sequency.

Pink.

Tutu.

Kai now understood why Rei had screamed and he was extremely tempted to do the same.The only thought running through Kai's head at that moment was a pittyful 'Eeeep!' and before he knew what was what a pair of handcuffs were slapped onto his wrists and the pink tutu was fastened around Kai's waist.

'Surly there isn't a crime in the world that could give me this much bad kalma, but apparently there is and apparently I've committed it because this was the Epiphany of torture' Kai thought sighing and surrendering himself it would only make it worse if he struggled. 'This' He thought 'was going to be a loooonnnnnnnggggggg day'

Normal POV

Kai was dragged upstairs, against his will may I add, to the biggest room in the house and possibly the most feared. This room had earned it's reputation by the countless times it had been used for Tala and Bryan's evil schemes. It was feared by all because if you entered there it was always against your will and you just knew that bad things were going to happen. This room was called...The Converted 'Broom Closet' of Doom!...

* * *

**Ok I'm going to be evil and end it there...Next chapter is going to be extreme lemon so there won't be as much humor as previous chapters but I'm sure ill be able to add just a snipsey bit **

**I want to say a really big thank you to the following people:**

**Shadowy Fluffball**

**SpottedShadow2947**

**Zuriyan**

**TalaKaiReiLover**

**kaizgirl1**

**Tala-baby**

**Katsutoshi96**

**xxUniqueH3artxx**

**xCrAzYxGuRlx**

**a wolf is a perfect paradox**

**hikari0205**

**Kaiho Neko**

**a-devoted-life**

**-Adorable-Crack-Love-**

**Ethereal Flower**

**BITCH THAT CANT BE BROKEN**

**kage-youkai girl**

**HitomiNagaisa**

**I love you all, you're what's kept this story going I wouldn't have gotten this far without you.**

**Please keep R&R and ill keep typing ... Thank you. -xxx-**


	5. Things That Go Bump

Disclaimer: - I do not own Beyblade, or any of its characters ... if I did, there would be so much more Rei x Kai fun stuff : Ciao

WARNING:This chapter contains YAOI sex scenes

I'm so sorry this one took so long I had a bit of trouble with my Muze I had to lure her out with a tube full of buiscuits but it worked

Key

"..." speech

'...' thought's

/.../ Psychic Waves

* * *

Things That Go Bump! 

Kai was thrown into the room still accesorized with the pink tutu but thankfully the handcuffs had been removed some time before he was locked in. He looked round the room and sighed sitting on the floor

"I wounder how Rei is doing"He sighed "poor sucker's probably being eaten alive"He said shaking his head "Rei I will never forget you"Kai said taking up a melodromatic stance his eyes watering up slightly " and ill tell my children you went down fighting the good fight"

"I'm right here you git"Came a annoyed yet all to familiar voice "what do you mean 'poor suckers probably being eaten alive' huh i can take care of myself" Rei said mimicing Kai's voice for the last part of the sentance... Badly may i add.

"Oh Rei you're here ... Ummmm wonderful weather were having isnt it"Kai said wishing to every god up there Rei would forget about this soon so he wouldn't be in the dog house.

1 Hour Later

"I cant balive you said that after everything weve been through together and think your not going to pay for it!" Rei dragged on an no he hadnt forgot infact he hadnt even shut up about it once.

"Rei you've been saying that for the past hour and i still havnt paied for it...Unless you call this long dragged out mind numbing conversation 'paying for it' can you please shut up"Kai moaned regretting what hed said the moment it came out his mouth.

"Fine"Rei hissed... And then there was silence... Now for Kai this would usually be a good thing but it wasnt and Kai sighed banging his head on the wall he knew that anything he said to Rei at this moment would be ignored so hed try again later.

2 Hours Later

"Rei I'm sorry"Kai said Listening for any small responce seeing as how the broom closet didnt seem to have any switch's... This was determined after the first hour of silence after Kai had fallen 12 times on his face trying to locate said switch.

"No your not"Rei said still in a huff

"yes I am"Kai replied

"No your not"Rei said slight emusment in his voice he knew he Kai hated this type of cenversation.

"Yes I am"Kai said annoyence dripping off his voice suddenly there was a loud crash followed by a "WHAT THE FUCK" then once more everything fell silent."ummmm"

Kai's POV

'He's doing this to piss me off I know it.' Kai thought trying not to strangle Rei then and there.

"Yes I am"I say failing at hideing my anoyance 'If he say's it once more so help me god ill kill him with a...' Kai rumedged through his pockets looking for something to murder Rei with '... toothpick?' Kai finished his thought process and continued onto a new one 'what the hell so i have a toothpick in my pocket for?'He thought sighing there was a loud CRASH and a large wait fell an Kai pushing him to the ground

"WHAT THE FUCK!"Kai yelled obviously suprised at th newly found weight now resting ontop of him.

"Ummmmm"Came Rei's voice in exactly the same spot the lump was 'Ok I'll give him ten seconds to explain before I use the toothpick'Kai thought

"Well you see I was looking for the bed and..."Kai could practically see the red blush on Rei's cheeks 'Make that three seconds'Kai thought evily then stopped 'oh god im turning into Tala' Kai shrugged mentally 'oh well it's fun I might aswell tease him while I have the chance' Kai smirked.

"Rei you should have just told me if you wanted to..."Kai was saying teasingly

"Not for that you piloc"Rei said indignantly "I was looking for the bed so I could grab a pillow and sit on it"Rei yelled blushhing even deeper.

"Ok so youve explained that but here comes the hard part"Kai said trying not to laugh at what he knew Rei's reaction would be. "Explain why your still lying ontop of me I know I'm comfy but I'm no pillow" Kai said smirking.

Rei's POV

"Not for that you piloc"Rei said indignantly "I was looking for the bed so I could grab a pillow and sit on it"Rei yelled blushhing even deeper 'I can't balive he'd say that' Rei thought unconciously relaxing ontop of Kai.

"Ok so youve explained that but here comes the hard part"Rei could hear the laughter in Kai's voice and grew suspicious of his next sentance."Explain why your still lying ontop of me I know I'm comfy but I'm no pillow" I't was about this time Rei finally realized he was indeed still lying ontop of Kai and with the speed even a cheetah would be proud of jumped up and away from Kai 'ahhh how am i going to explain this one"Rei thought absolutly possotive he was beat red.

Norm POV

"I'm waiting for that explaination"Kai said walking over to the direction in which he could hear Rei's frantic breathing. CRASH

"AHHHHH"

"GOD DAMNIT!"Kai yelled realising that hed done exactly the same as what Rei had done only minutes before. "What the hell did I trip over?"Kai asked momenteraly forgetting about Rei

"Now who wants to do what to who"came a small evil voice below him

"It was an acident"Kai said

"Sure"Rei said smirking until he noticed this time they'd landed in a slightly more emmbaresing position. Kai was lying inbetween Rei's legs his breath tickling Rei's neck. The two teens became silent both soaking in the new experiance.

"Rei" Kai moaned slightly above a whisper.

Kai lowered himself onto Rei despising the thin clothing that separated them from each other. Rei leaned up. Their lips connected in a brief kiss. Kai's face was painted in many emotions, love, lust, desire & happyness. He gave in to his feelings and leaned down to kiss Rei's neck, smelling the sweet scent of lavander and spices. Kai pulled away from Rei's neck and reached under Rei's shirt rubbing his abs, massaging the muscles.

"Quit teasing" groaned Rei moaning with extreme pleasure.

"I like teasing."Kai smirked

Kai lifted Rei's shirt with his teeth then removed in with his free hand. He then traced a line with his tongue from his waist, up his abs; to his nipples were he rolled it round in his mouth rubbing the neglected nipple between his fore finger and thumb.

"Awww."Rei moaned finally happy this was happening

"Rei are you sure you want this?"Kai asked looking into his eyeswaiting for his his reply

"Are you kidding ive been waiting for this for ages"Rei said his smile reaching his eyes

"That's all i needed to know"Kai said

He then ripped off his shirt tearing it in the process. Kai wrapped his legs around Rei's waist and hugged him tightly savouring the feeling of skin on skin. He slid his hand down the other boys back soothing the tense muscles. Rei drew a quivering breath. Kai's hand reached lower and lower until it reached Rei's ass. Very lightly he inserted two fingers and began sliding in and out just enough to make Rei moan out his name.

"Kai, quit teasing!"Rei moaned

"You love it really"Kai said

He continued slowly whatching the younger teen moan bebeath him, soon he got boredwith this. He withdrew and began unfastening his pants and threw them across the room where they lay forgotten, pushing Rei onto his back on the floor. When he was finished with his own pants he undid the zip on Rei's pants with his teeth brushing only inches away from his goal. He pulled Rei's pants completely off. Kai was lying on top of Rei in only his underwear staring lustfully into the others eyes.

Rei rolled them over so he was on top, moved down to Kai's underwear and flicked them off exposing the rock hard tool beneath. He moved his mouth over it sucking the tip enough to send waves of arousal through the older teen's body enough to tease him intensely.

"Oh…ohhh… quit teasing Rei I didn't mean it"Kai said wanting release

Rei reached up and began rubbing Kai's balls sensually. Kai thrust his hips hard into Rei's mouth, while he continued to pleasure him. Rei stopped moments before Kai was going to climax.

"Not yet." He laughed removing his own underwear.

Rei positioned himself underneath Kai so their bodies were in full contact. Kai slid himself into Rei and began to move in and out of him he then wrapped his hand round Rei's length pumping him as he continue to move within him. Rei moaned as he felt the yearning deep within him growing and kai got faster becoming frantic moaning out his lovers name as he came closer to his release. They both yelled out each each others name as they came over the edge and lay there catching there breath.

"I love you Rei"Kai said breathlessly

"I love you too Kai"Rei said kissing him gently on the lips

After a while the two got up to make there way to the bed and there was a resounding BANG once more.

"What the hell do I keep tripping over"Kai moaned as he ran his hand over the object of his dispise and then growled.

"What is it?"Rei asked

"A lamp"Kai said annoyed that he didnt use it earlier he switched it on and stood up his hair disheaveled he walked over to Rei and smiled "that's better"Kai said looking him up and down "now I can see you"He smiled moving him over to the bed to repeat there earlier activitys.

Unknown to them two teens were pressed up to the door listening in.

"Hehe Operation Broom Closet was a sucess"Tala said turning to Bryan now that there job was done he cold do a few activitys with Bryan himself "what should we do to pass the time"Tala said evily

"I wounder" Bryan said following Tala into the bathroom which was the closest room in the vicinety but little did the two know that Kai had silently swore to get his own back for sticking him in a tutu and when Kai makes a promise he keeps it.

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up real soon and it's probably going to be the last one but i've already got a great idea for my next story so do not panic

look down

you see that button

the one that looks like its just waiting to be pushed

push it

PUSH ITTTTTTT!

thankies


	6. Don't Trust The Bunnies Looks!

Disclaimer: - I do not own Beyblade, or any of its characters ... if I did, there would be so much more Rei x Kai fun stuff : Ciao

We shall set the scene four hours from the place I left you at last.Soooooooo on with the story!!! Ummmmm i'm not going to do a Tala Bryan lemon in this sorry...Bows down in apology.

Key

"..." speech

'...' thought's

/.../ Psychic Waves

* * *

Don't Trust The Bunnies Looks!

Kai had managed to pick the lock on the broom closet door and had snuck down the hall stopping shortly to stare at the weird noises coming from the bathroom. He soon shuck it off. He was on a mission to get Tala and Bryan back.Kai smiled he had just the plan in mind and god it was evil but first thing he needed to do was get down the stairs undetected and thats were rei came in.

Rei's POV

This was by far the most embarrasing moment of Rei's life just because Kai was his new boyfriend does not mean he can treat him like this. Currently Rei was dressed in a pink bunny suit standing gaurd in the hallway. Now don't get him wrong Rei understands the blaintent need for revenge against the two teens currently doing something very disturbing in the bathroom. What he didn't understand was why the hell he was in a PINK bunny suit.

'You love it really' came an unwelcome voice in his head.

'Oh back of Kiwi' Rei said trying to think of anything else to distract him.

'I'm sorry about earlier' Kiwi said in an almost convincing voice.

'Huh sure you are what you got planned now?'Rei thought rolling his eyes.

'Nothing' Kiwi said sounding slightly hurt.

'Yes you I can tell'Rei argued.

'No I don't'

'Yes you do'

Normal POV

"You get a bath and i'll go grab us something to eat then check up on the love birds in the other room"Tala said kissing a undressed and flustered Bryan. He then walked out the bathroom spotting Rei in the hallway looking out of it once again but that wasnt ehat was worrying Tala hell the bunny suit wasnt even worrying him ... it was the fact that the Broom Closet door was open and Kai wasn't present and acounted for.

"Not good"Tala said knowing full well Rei was out of it and totally harmless at the moment...well actually remembering Rei's rather disturbing act earlier Tala really doubted Rei was safe when off in the world of pixies.

'what the hell am i still doing here? I need to find Kai and i need to find him now that guy can hold one hell of a grudge. maybee he's down stairs'Tala thought walking streight past Rei who was totally oblivious to everything 'poor guy' He thought walking down the stairs to the worst thing that could possibly happen...the phone was missing!

Kai's POV

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This is going to be so fun! now all I have to do is wait for my plan to unravel and come crashing around Tala's feet...poor Rei I wonder if he's noticed that there is absolutly no need to wear that bunny suit? oh well who cares I am so evil hehehehehehe...he...he...he...he...crap!

"Hey Tala what you up to?"Kai asked Tala who was now standing in the door way just looking at him.

"Give me that phone" Tala said in a dangerously low voice.

"What phone?"Kai said moving the phone to behind his back.

"GIVE IT!"Tala said charging at Kai full speed.

"No!" Kai screamed running into the next room trying to escape Tala's fury.

He can't have the phone...NO...He must not get the phone! He'll be able to find out who I phoned...run Kai runnnnnnnnnnnnn...god damnit when did I get so slow...ha I'm still faster than Tala...CRAP he's catching up runnnnnnnnnnnnnn Kai Runnnnnnnnnnn like the wind.

"GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

"I SAID GIVE IT OR IM GOING TO RIP YOUR TOY BOY BUNNY PROSTETUTE UPSTAIRS HEAD OFF!"Tala screamed.

"...NO!"Kai said running into yet another room only to be rugby tackled by Bryan who must have decided to join in on the chase.

Meanwhile Up Stairs

Rei's Pov

'Yes you do. Full stop. End of paragraph. End of story. End of contract! Hah i win' Rei said triumphantly.

'No i don't"Kiwi said.

"GIVE IT!" Came a scream from down stairs.

"NO!" Came Kai' voice.

Opps I forgot I was ment to be standing gaurd. Heheheheh Kai's going to kill me.

"Oy Rei what's going on down there"Bryan asked apearing infront of Rei now fully dressed.

"Oh nothing Kai's plotting to get his own back on you two and Tala's trying to stop him from...oops"Rei said his bunny ears flopping about as he explained distracting Bryan totally.

"huh what? evil plan oh right...good luck with...EVIL PLAN!!!"Bryan said finally registering what he'd just been told and ran down stairs.

"GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

"I SAID GIVE IT OR IM GOING TO RIP YOUR TOY BOY BUNNY PROSTETUTE UPSTAIRS HEAD OFF!"Came Tala's screams.

Rei stood there 'I'm a WHAT!!!' Rei thought.

"Now calm down Rei Kai wont stand for that"Came Kiwi who obviously was very scared right now I mean who wouldn't if they were in the head of a guy who fights himself.

"...NO!"Kai's screams reached Rei's ears and suddenly the usually calm air head of a boy became a VERY deadly bunny!

Back to the lounge

Kai was pinned to the floor by Bryan whilst Tala searched for the phone when a shadow befell them all...a dark shadow that had them quaking in there boots before they even turned to see who it was.

Tala backed himself into a wall to scared to say anything.

Bryan was frozen to the spot.

And Kai was still stuggling trying to free himself and leave the house as soon as possible.

"Sooooooo"Came the deadly calm voice of Rei "I'm a Toy Boy Bunny Prostetute am I"Rei said landing his glare upon Tala.

"N...now ca...calm yourself Rei it w...was a joke"Tala said.

Warning for your own saftey the following acurances are Cencored but we didn't however have the heart to censor it all soooooooo...

"REI NOOOOOOOOO"

"AHHHHHHH IM SORRY"

"OH GOD THE PAIN!"

"MAKE IT STOP"

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"IM BLIND on no wait I can still see yay...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Silence-

Rei dusted off his hands and picked up a very scared looking Kai.

"eep!" Came Kai's responce then pulled out a box of heart chocolates "want one?"He asked fear evident in his eyes and just like that Rei turned from homicidal teenager in a bunny suit to happy fluffy bunny boy who loves chocolates.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Yay there here" Kai said walking over to the door and opening it "Come in there just in the lounge"Kai said walking back into the lounge with two men from a local brothel.

The men walked past a boy eating chocolates happily in the corner to the two boys beaten and bruised lying on the floor. They then picked them up and began to tackle them out the door.

"Kai what's this what are these men doing!?" Tala asked trying to struggle to get free.

"I've signed you up to a brothel for a month have fun"Kai said waving to them.

"YOU GIT"Bryan said struggling to free himself.

"Rei help"Tala screamed but instantly shut up as Rei glared at him before turning back to his box of joy.

"See you in a month"Kai said closing the door as the two teens were dragged away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tala's screames were heard through the door and Kai smiled.

"Hey Rei what do you say we have some fun that bunny suit is seriously turning me on"

* * *

The End

well what do you think good bad boring what

PRESS THE LINK AND TELL ME OR ILL CRY! You don't want me to cry do you?...Do You?!


	7. AN

Hey there been a long time since I write this I know but I was wondering if this was worth a sequel or if I should just let it go? I do have a sequel planned but I need your guys advice first so please please please tell me what you think. Ill give you all a mega huge cookie for your opinions dangled cookie on a string

Shweeps

-xxx-

P.s. oh I'm also moving my other stuff from my last account onto this one just so its all on one account just incase any of you recognize it from a different account and accuse me of copying or something kk looking forward to hearing your opinions see ya


	8. AN 2

My sequel is officially up and running so all of you who wanna read it go check it out and tell me what you think


End file.
